Seto no Hanayome Episode 3 Season 3
by IketheCOOL
Summary: CHRISTMAS IN SETO! YAY! It is so cold, that something happened that made Nagasumi very very mad. They try to make a way to break it, but it won't do it. Is it the end for them?


**This is My Bride is a mermaid or also known as Seto no Hanayome. Italics is Nagasumi's thoughts. Enjoy or not!**

**Episode 3 Season 3: Christmas in Seto!**

Lunar's dad broke Nagasumi's window and got in. " Mmm, too cold.." Nagasumi said in his sleep. His eyes opened a little and he saw L.D in front of him.

" Awaken Human. We are going to visit Seto." L.D said. Nagasumi's eyes were wide open. L.D ran out the window again. " Great, and we just had that window fixed last night." Nagasumi said. Sun came in to wake Nagasumi up.

" Nagasumi! Oh, you're already awake." Sun said. " Actually, Lunar's Dad came in here earlier." Nagasumi said. They went downstairs together. Nagasumi thought about what L.D said. _ We are going to visit Seto? _He went up to Mom while she was cooking.

" Hey mom, are we going to visit Seto again?" Nagasumi asked. " Aw, it was going to a surprise!" Mom said. " HOW IS THAT A SURPRISE?" Nagasumi asked. "Anyways, Lunar's dad told me we were going. He actually scared me.." Nagasumi said shivering.

After breakfast, they all packed up for Seto. Lunar had 3 suitcases and Sun only had one suitcase and a bag. Nagasumi only had a bag. " Is that all you're going to bring? We'll only be there for a week.' Mom asked.

" ONLY A WEEK? Like only 7 days and 6 nights? I need more clothes!" Lunar yelled. She ran upstairs to get more clothes. " I guess I could get more clothes. What about you Sun?" Nagasumi asked. " I thought it would be about 3 days, I need some extra things.." Sun replied.

Train

" Why won't this stupid thing get on the shelf thing!?" Lunar asked. Her suitcase finally got in there and she sat in her seat.

" It has been a while since I sat in this seat. About a year." Nagasumi said. He looked at the seats in front of him. He imagined that the people in front of him were his parents. He stopped imagining, and saw Sun with Lunar.

" Is something wrong Nagasumi?" Sun asked. " Uh, no. I'm fine." Nagasumi replied. Beside Nagasumi was Akeno. The next 4 seats had the Seto gang. The other seats had Kai, Chimp and Nagasumi's parents. Chimp had to go in a hotel, close to the beach.

Seto

" Wow, I really missed this place." Nagasumi said. " Me too, It's been a while since I've been on the sand, but it's cold..." Sun agreed.

" We're going to my grandma's house, you can go into the ocean. See ya!" Nagasumi explained. " Bye Nagasumi! Be careful!" Sun said. " You too!" Nagasumi agreed.

Soon, he and his parents arrived at his grandma's house. She had a Christmas tree where they first met Sun, but inside the house. " Wow, Santa will be busy busy this year!" Mom said. " Yay! Santa!" Nagasumi said.

" Are you that dumb Nagasumi?" Dad said as he smacked his head. " I don't know, but I blame Mom for always telling me to not listen to Dad." Nagasumi replied.

" It's snowing now." Grandma informed. " I better go check on Sun then." Nagasumi said. He wore a blue coat and a black hat with black gloves. " It's really cold today. I hope Sun and the others are okay." Nagasumi said.

He went to the beach that was full of snow. He worried if the ocean was to cold for them. When he arrived, his eyes opened very, very widely.

" WHAT THE HECK?!" Nagasumi yelled. People around him were looking at the ocean scared." What happened..?" Nagasumi asked. **THE OCEAN WAS FROZEN!**

He got up and ran to the ocean. He heard yelling and banging in the distance. _bang..bang.._

He ran closer to the sound. _Bang.. bang.._**  
**

He was only an inch away from the sound. _BANG BANG BANG! _" Help!" " We're stuck!" Nobody was around that place, so he was glad.

He saw Lunar and Sun banging on the ice, yelling to get out of the freezing water. Nagasumi couldn't believe it. " I'll get you guys out, just hang on!" Nagasumi said. He went to go get his parents and grandma. They came out with Nagasumi and saw them banging on the ice. Now there was Akeno.

" What should we do?" Mom asked. " I don't know honey, I don't know.." Dad replied. " Do we need a hammer? A saw? A knife? Please... tell me God..." Nagasumi said. A tear ran down his cheek.

Sun and Lunar were also crying. Akeno was just angry. Kai tried to bump the ice, but it didn't budge. " This ice must be really hard.." Nagasumi said.

6:30- A hammer crashed into the ice. It didn't make a single crack. " DANG IT!" Dad said.

6:35- Lunar, Sun, Akeno and Ren used their super sonic waves. ' Super... Ultra... Sonic... WAVE!" They all said. It didn't do anything.

7:00- A Gozaburo is a mermaid! He punched the ice several times. His last punch was really hard. It shook the ice, but it wasn't powerful enough.

7:30- Nagasumi got a sledgehammer and hit the ice really hard. No crack. Not even the size of an ant. " AHHHH!" Nagasumi screamed.

8:05- Kai had to slam the ice. He got further from the surface, then he swam back up and hit the ice. Nagasumi fell on his back, but the ice didn't break.

" I'll stay here all night if I have to!" Nagasumi yelled. He really cared about Sun and the others. He wanted them to get out so they can enjoy Christmas.

8:50- Mom got a bucket of hot water. He poured it on the ice, but it froze before it hit the ground. Mom saw Nagasumi shivering. " Honey, we should go inside and warm up. We'll come tomor-" Mom said.

" NO! I said I would stay here all night if I had to. I want Sun out. Please, let me stay here!" Nagasumi yelled. " You're only a third year, I don't want you to be an iceberg when you come back. Your hands are even numb." Mom begged.

" I need to be here with Sun." Nagasumi said. " It's getting late though. I guess we'll stay here then." Dad said. " I'll go get scarves and stuff." Mom said. She left and went into the house.

9:10- Masa's mermaid form is a DOLPHIN! _Masa.. Of course he is.. A beautiful creature! _He used his fin and tried to cut the ice, but it didn't work.

9:30- Fujishiro tried to chomp the ice off. His teeth fell off and he ran away.

10:30- " We need to go now Nagasumi. It's starting to get late." Mom said. " N-no! I have to st-st-stay he-here all n-n-night if I hav-ve t-t-t-to!" Nagasumi said. He was shivering so much, that he started to stutter. " If you say so. We're sorry Nagasumi, but we're leaving." Dad said.

This was the first time when his parents ACTUALLY cared about Nagasumi.

11:00- Everybody left, except Sun and Nagasumi.

" I'll g-g-get you out s-s-s-soon S-S-S-Sun. I-I-I want to s-s-spend C-C-Christmas with y-y-you.." Nagasumi said. He was on his knees and hands, looking straight at Sun.

" I do too, Please don't hate me for being a bad wife." Sun said. " Are you k-ki-ki-kidding? I would n-n-n-never blame y-y-you for being stuck in i-i-i-ice. I'm s-s-sorry for letting you g-g-g-go.." Nagasumi apologized.

11:30- Mom came and dropped a blanket on Nagasumi with a scarf. Nagasumi had ice on his nose too. " T-t-t-t-thanks m-m-m- mom.." Nagasumi said. " No problem, Nagasumi." Mom said.

11:58- " Nagasumi, you should go. You're going to get sick." Sun warned. " I would n-n-n-never leave you h-here all alone S-s-s-Sun!" Nagasumi said. " Oh Nagasumi, I can't believe you would do this, all for me." Sun said.

11:59- " Well yeah, Because I-I-I-I l-l-love you, S-s-sun!" Nagasumi said. Sun blushed a little. " I love you too, Nagasumi." Sun said. She was crying because she missed Nagasumi so much. He started to cry too. One of the tears started to leave his cheek.

12:00- The tear hit the ice. The ice started to sparkle, some of the ice disappeared. Nagasumi was surprised. Sun's head was out of the water. " It worked! You better run, the ice will disappear and you'll drown." Sun warned. Nagasumi got up and ran to the shore. Nobody was there, so Sun could get out while she was in mermaid form.

All the ice got off the water, and Sun went up to Nagasumi. She hugged Nagasumi tightly. She was crying with Nagasumi. She went to go get the others to get out.

Nagasumi ran to Grandma's house. He told them that the ice melted. " IT DID? I HAVE TO GO SEE!" Dad yelled. They all ran out and saw Sun with the merfolk on the shore. Nagasumi smiled widely. He ran to everybody with his parents behind him.

Morning (Like 7:20)

Nagasumi got up and went to the Christmas tree. His eyes widen. He saw everybody there. There were about 20 presents under the tree. " Merry Christmas Nagasumi!" Everybody except Nagasumi yelled. He hugged Sun and she hugged him back.

" Thanks guys!" Nagasumi said. " You were the one who broke the ice in the first place. " Lunar informed. " Yeah, I don't get it though. Usually, the tear would freeze in mid-air. Instead, the tear hit the ice. How was that possible?" Kai asked.

" I have no idea, maybe because of love." Akeno said. She winked at Nagasumi. " How could the tear break ice? It's physically impossible." Mom asked. " Was it because of hope? Love? I guess we'll never know." Akeno said.

" Maybe the ancient mermaid tale!" Kai said. " The special mermaid ice! When a tear of love goes on it, it stops. A mermaid must have summoned it!" Kai explained as he pounded his fist him his palm. Everybody was looking at Gozaburo. " Uh, what?" Gozaburo asked.

" You did it, didn't you?" Ren asked with devil eyes. " Okay,okay, I thought Nagasumi would be at the house, and we would escape and let him stuck." Gozaburo said. " YOU IDIOT! THAT ALSO WOULD FREEZE THE OTHER INNOCENT SEA PEOPLE IN THE OCEAN! FOR A LONG TIME, EVERYTHING INSIDE THE OCEAN FREEZES TOO!" Ren explained while she slapped Gozaburo's face.

Later, they got to open presents. Nagasumi got money from Grandma and a picture of them from his parents. Sun got headbands that looked like cat ears. She got angry at Gozaburo. Ren gave her a toy mouse. Sun was so happy that she got that. She never really got anything from the Human world. " I'll treasure it forever!" Sun said.

Nagasumi gave Sun a diary book. " Wow, What exactly do I use this for?" Sun asked embarrassed. " You use it to write your day down. Everyday if you can. You could pu secrets in there, so that's why there's a lock." Nagasumi explained. Nagasumi gave Sun the key. " It's also a necklace, so no one can steal it." Nagasumi explained.

" Thanks Nagasumi. Oh, I almost forgot! Come with me Nagasumi!" Sun said. " Um, okay then." Nagasumi said. They went outside on a bench. It started to snow. " Wow, what a beautiful place." Nagasumi said. " I know right." Sun agreed. She went closer to Nagasumi. He started to blush, a lot. She got closer to his face. Suddenly, she kissed him. _What the? Is she kissing me?_

" **_I'LL KILL YOU 1,000 TIMES YOU LITTLE_** **_MAGGOT!_** " Gozaburo yelled. He got two swords in his hands and had a purple aurora on him. He sliced him, but only the tip of his hair. Nagasumi ran for his life while Gozaburo chased him. Masa tried to stop Gozaburo. Ren, Nakajima, Fujishiro and Masa held him down. Nagasumi got to catch his breath.

" Don't worry anymore Nagasumi. He's wrapped in ropes, tape, cement, stone, bricks, metal, ice and is in the bottom of the sea." Ren said. " I thought I was a goner.." Nagasumi said. " Oh, also, Good job!" Ren said with a thumbs up. " I didn't think she would kiss me!" Nagasumi yelled. " Nagasumi!" Sun yelled.

" Oh hi Sun. Sorry about that." Nagasumi apologized. She went up to Nagasumi and hugged him. " I was so worried about you!" Sun cried. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Nagasumi said. Sun kissed Nagasumi again. He was bright red. Ren was really happy of them. Sun went back to Grandmother's house. Nagasumi walked slowly, still hot red.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you like my Christmas story! It is 12:42 AM and it is CHRISTMAS EVE! YEAH! I can't believe I finished this story in like 1 day or something. YAY! Bye everyone!**


End file.
